Kusovai
History Early Life Born on Sangheilos, Kusovai was raised with his two other brothers, Zeron Vadam and Ravus Vadam. Even as a child, Kusovai was smart and already knew how to make weapons out of the most harmless of utensils. At age ten, Kusovai was separated from his family and was forced to join the Covenant military. Upon joining the Covenant army, Kusovai was forced to add the "ee" suffix to his last name, which was now Kusovai 'Vadamee. Kusovai proved to be a brilliant tactician, long has he led fleets and armies to victory with very little casualties. Kusovai was such a superior fighter that he quickly rose in the ranks, and reached the rank of Spec-Ops sub commander. Even though he was experienced enough to advance another rank, he rejected the offer in favor of remaining a Sub-Commander. One day, Kusovai, now seventeen, received word that his mother was killed durning an orbital bombardment on his home planet and his brother Ravus disappeared without a trace, he was presumed dead. Stricken by grief, Kusovai worked even harder to try and avenge his mother and brother. On a stormy night, Kusovai snuck out and arrived at the marker where his brother Ravus was supposedly "killed". He mourned for hours until a voice spoke to him, told him to don the ancient armor of the Arbiter and exact revenge on those who killed his fellow elites and his family. Before he could don the divine armor, a freak storm threw Kusovai in a parallel dimension. When he awoke, Kusovai found himself in a universe unlike he had never seen before. Fortunately for him, a great number of his Sangheili allies were also thrown into this new and bizarre world. His first opponent in this new world was a techno-sentient alien sith known as "Darth Chromus". The machine-like entity challenged Kusovai to a duel. Kusovai was quite at the disadvantage because of the way his energy swords where shaped. The two engaged in mortal combat. Chromus was skilled; he tried to lower Kusovai's confidence by making fake lunges and doing tricks with his lightsabers. But Kusovai was an experienced swordsman..he wasn't fooled. Kusovai charged and skillfully evaded the cyborg alien's strikes. Despite stabbing and slashing Chromus, Kusovai discovered that Chromus's natual armor was far stronger than it looked and barely had a scratch on it while Kusovai's combat harness was mangled and melted from repeated strikes from the Lightsaber. Dispite the horrible condition his armor was in, his personal energy shield was still functional, which took most of the damage. After a long fight, Kusovai discovered Chromus's weakness: The red orb on his chest housed what apparently worked as a "heart" for whatever species this opponent is from, but it seemed to have the same thick natural plating the rest of Chromus' body had. But as menacing as Chromus looked, he wasn't as bright. Kusovai avoided most of his attacks with little effort. Finally, Kusovai gripped his swords, raised his arms and threw both of them. The sword's twin blades pierced Chromus's hands and pinned the techno-sentient to the wall. Kusovai scooped up a Plasma Grenade on his grenade holder and activated. The shiny metallic orb emitted a blue mist as Kusovai threw it directly at Chromus's central orb. The grenade made a beep as its adhesive properties took effect. Chromus, absolutely helpless, could only watch s the mist began to glow brighter and brighter and finally, Chromus disappeared in a blinding explosion. Out of the smoke, Kusovai marched victorious. Kusovai was then taken under the teachings of the sinister Darth Sidious, where he learned to master the dark side of the force. Later on, he was recruited by Admiral Trawn of the Empire of the Hand, where he currently serves to this day. Personality and Traits Kusovai is generally a kind and noble spirit. He loves his Son and Mate as much as life itself and he's willing to put his life on the line for them. On some occasions, Kusovai was so merciful that he even helped former enemies rebuild their home planets. However when angered, his personality drastically changes from a loving spirit to a savage brute of immense physical strengh. He is much more aggressive and his rage fuels his strength. Kusovai has been known to strike down, but not kill, his commanding officers out of sheer anger when they fail a mission or disobey his orders. Kusovai, like all Sangheili, possess a natural superhuman strength (even though he's not even close to a human) but Kusovai is slightly stronger than the average elite, physically. As stated before, Kusovai is a brilliant tactician. He can quickly spot a flaw in an enemy's strategy, he knows the best weapon to use against enemy troops, and he definitely knows how to tell a joke. Kusovai also follows Thrawn's orders without question. He also eagerly awaits more orders so he and his fellow Sangheili may test themselves in combat. Like all Sangheili, Kusovai cares of his family?s honor and never backs down from a fight, no matter the odds because he believes that declining a fight is dishonorable and will bring shame to his family. Armor and Weapons ﻿ Kusovai originally wore the standard Sangheili combat harness which included the following: A Personal energy shield that was form fitting and protected the wearer from damage but the shield will drop after taking too much damage. The shield can recharge after a 4 seconds but leaves the wearer venerable to attack during that time. The armor can also generate an active camo which makes the wearer temporarily invisible before it needs to recharge, a head up Display, which allows the wearer to identify friendly and enemy contacts objectives and includes a compass along with a zoom feature. Kusovai's weapon of choice is the standard covenant Plasma rifle but he is skillful with almost any weapon given to him. Energy Swords and Lightsabers, or ANY sword-like weapon for that matter are extremely lethal when used by Kusovai, thanks to his years of experience in combat. Kusovai carries a blue lightsaber (taken from a Jedi he had slain) and two energy swords which were given to him by his father, Thel 'Vadam(ee). Kusovai also carries the standard covenant Plasma Grenade which has adhesive properties and has a very effective blast radius but are rather easy to dodge. ﻿ Category:Primary Characters Category:Inactive Characters